How To Make Good Movies Bad
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension *Make all the songs sung by Rebecca Black. *Doof dying in the Goozim scene *Phineas remembers the kiss and not Agent P *Make it the series finale *Make there be a "Live Action" dimension. ohwaitwutabouttheothernewpnfmovielolziforgot *Keep the lame "Choo Choo" ending. (Depends if you like it or not) *Make it a romance movie *Take out all the action and violence *Make Dora The Explorer a main character and give her an alternate dimension character *Make The Major Monogram scene unscensored ಠ_ಠ E.T. *Having M&Ms instead of Reeces Peaces. *E.T. having a sister. THAT WOULD BE EPIC! *Taking out the scene where E.T. and Elliot get drunk. *E.T. not coming back to life (Or coming back to live if you think about it) *Make it like the game Toy Story (Series) *(Toy Story 1) Andy dies from aids and the movie is all about Woody getting over it. *(Toy Story 3) Put Dora in it. *(Toy Story 1) Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film *(Toy Story 2) Buzz and Woody get relocated to Alaska, where they get to cold and they get their batteries frozen to make them stop working, so they make "delicious hot smoes" to warm up. *(Toy Story 3) Andy throws the toys in the trash on purpose. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear kills Woody with real working laser blaster. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear and Woody get destroyed by Sid. *(Toy Story 3) Andy burns his toys on purpose. *(Toy Story 2) Put Elmo in it. Madagascar *Taking out King Julien. *Making the penguins die. *Not having a sequel. that would just make it better Spongebob Movie *Taking out everything funny *Make the Patrick Flying scene more disturbing... think about it. *Making Chuck Norriss appear (he's mean to me =( ) *Having most episodes after the movie suck horribly. Oh wait... Turbo *Removing White Shadow *If the entire thing was just a dream or imagination Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker *Taking out Pikachu. *Replacing May with Teddy from Good Luck Charlie. *Replacing Ash with an average 16-year-old guy. *Not having anymore Pokemon movies. *Having Max kill Ash (or average 16-year-old guy) with Jirachi because they are friends but not with Ash (or average 16-year-old guy). Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Darby shows up. * Christopher Robin grows up and leaves his toys behind then dies. * Rebecca Black singing what Zooey Deschanel was supposed to sing instead. * Piglet COULD knot. * Having the titular character become obese and needing to go to the bathroom (we have already done it, dangit!) ** And then make a bunch of sequels that are uncreative and add non-Pooh characters * Make the characters tell poop jokes about pooh bear. * Tigger eats Winnie the Pooh. * Christopher Robin grows up and sells his toys on eBay. * Christopher Robin dies. Home Alone (series, 1990,1992,1997,2002/2003,2012) *Home Alone: Making Kevin find a red Pikachu (Pokemon didn't exist in 1990!) *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York: Kevin watching Blue's Clues (wait a minute... BLUES CLUES DIDNT EXIST IN 1992!) *Home Alone 3: Alex is fourteen instead of eight years old **For Home Alone 3, it's not good thanks to the critics. *Home Alone 4: Kevin looking at Good Luck Charlie pictures﻿ **Same with Home Alone 3. *Home Alone 5: Not making it at all *Home Alone 1: Kevin is 21 instead of 8 years old. *Home Alone 1: Have Harry and Marv kidnap Kevin. *Home Alone 3: Should never had been made, they should have stopped at 2! Sonic OVA *Adding a bunch of inappropriate things that do not belong in Sonic. Oh wait... **So, they had these things? So, what about the others? Finding Nemo *Realizing Marlin was turning female throughout the whole movie. *Have Nemo and Marlin get cought on a fish hook then served up at Red Lobster. Over the hedge *Not making it at all *Making R.J's dream really happen *all the animals DIE! *Having MOAR THX logos SpongeBob Truth Or Square *KRABS KILLS PLANKTON *KRABS DESTROYS THE FORMULA TO STOP IT FROM BEING SEEN EVER *SPONGEBOB KILLS SQUIDWARD **Instead of Squidward killing Squidward *Putting in a cheesy, horrible song at the end- oh wait... *Saying you're going to reveal the formula, but then turn around and not do it-WAIT... *KRABS TAKES OVER THE WORLD *EVERYONE DOESN'T GET TRAPPED IN THE FREEZER *SPONGEBOB ACTUALLY MARRYING SNADY FOR REALS NO JOKE **AND THEY HAVE KIDS IN THE END OF THE MOVIE ***AND KISS ****AND ALL FEMALE CHARACTERS KILLING THEMSELVES (via forced starvation lulz) BECAUSE OF THIS *****AND THE FANBASE DYING OUT BECAUSE OF THIS ******SpongeBob has a little SpongeBoy WITHOUT A SQUIRREL TAIL, FUR, OR ANY OTHER HORRIBLE MUTATIONS at the end of the train episode, so HE DIDNT MARRY SANDY YAAAAY *******In other words, make it the series finale. *Wait, the movie wasn't already bad? Come on, it was Wasted plot: The movie. They hyped it to the sky, and what do we get? The characters get trapped and have a bunch of memories. That's literally it. The Rugrats Movie *Having the steam-powered circus train replaced by a CSX circus train. *Show Lola from CatDog appearing out of nowhere and tackling and killing the monkeys that take away Dil THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! *Have Inspector Gadget appear at the end and confront the gang for property damage, derailing a train, and killing a wolf. *Make it the series finale. *Have the Reptar Wagon say swears. *Have Baby Dil poop and pee all over Tommy. *Have Angelica be eaten by a wolf. *Have the babies used Dactar instead of the Reptar Wagon. *Having 100000000000000 Klasky Csupo logos instead of the movie just to tease us. The Brave Little Toaster *Have the mish-mash talking on and on and on and on for 24 hours. *Show the crusher killing the toaster. *Remove the radio. Monsters, Inc *Take out the 2319 line. *Put in some inappropriate stuff that doesn't belong to a Disney movie. WHY? Foodfight! Nothing bad will happen to this movie, 'cause it's already bad, except for Mr. Clipboard, he's fine. *Remove Mr. Clipboard Wayside The Movie (the pilot of Wayside) *Take out the falling computers scene *Add the word "Eh" to every last line said by a character *Make Maureica a transgender *This movie wasn't truly that great. An adaptation of those books could have been done like 50 times better. Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Show the entire island blowing up **Uh, is the movie directed by Michael Bay? *Replace Lady with Wilson from Chuggington. *Make Mr. Conductor say swears. Babe: The Brave Pig *Have the entire thing a dream *Make all the animals anthropomorphic *Have Babe be slaughtered for pork. Inspector Gadget *Make the entire thing like that Batman: Hero of Gotham fan-fic. *Make the Inspector a 19-foot tall, talking, anthropomorphic button Godzilla 2014 *Make it a pointless love story. Oh wait... *Add an annoying kid who's only existent because of a pointless sub-plot. Wait a minute... *Show little to no godzilla. Oh. Oh yeah. *Make most of the movie unviewably dark. Huh. They did just that. *Oh, so it IS a bad movie! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the original film) *Add Irma Langinstein. *Have the Shredder be portrayed by Uncle Phil (as in the 1987 cartoon). *Make a joke that Irma looks like Jeanette. *Replace Domino's Pizza with Chuck E. Cheese's. *Add 9/11 jokes. That's just........ REALLY bad, But hey, the Twin Towers were shown in this, so why not add 9/11? (But 9/11 doesn't exist yet until 2001) Batman: The Movie *Replace Adam West as Batman with the Dark Knight version of Batman. *Give Robin a mustache *Replace the Bat Shark Repellent with a can of Raid. Star Wars 7, 8 and 9 *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film *Having bright pink and rainbow lightsabers *Having a character named 'Darth Rainbow' *Having the 'Darth' title renamed to 'Daft' *Killing Luke Skywalker towards the end of 7 *Killing Liea at the end of 9 *Having Tatooine get infested by Jabba the Hut's people. *Having to blown up Naboo *But Star Wars 7 is coming soon in 2015, and Star Wars 8 and 9 hadn't been revealed yet. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. Honey I, Shrunk the Kids *Have Nick get eaten by his dad. *Have the kids be shredded by the lawnmower. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *Having Froot Loops instead of Cheerios. *Make Quark a big attack dog instead of a cute small friendly dog. *Have the shrink ray in the kitchen instead of the attic. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Have Ivan Ooze enslave the Rangers. *Make the Oozemen control the Ninjazords. *Have Zordon actually die instead of being brought back to life. *Make it the series finale. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. The Lion King *Have the herd of wildebeest kill Simba. *Take out Timon and Pumbaa. *Having Pride Rock be blown up by an atomic blast that came out nowhere. *Have Scar be Simba's dad instead of his uncle. *Have the hyenas kill Simba and Nala in the elephant graveyard. *Having 300000000000000 Disney logos instead of the movie just to tease us. Peter Pan (the Disney one) *Have Captain Hook kill Peter Pan. *Make Peter Pan not fly. *Have Neverland be taken over by zombie pirates. *Take out Tinker Bell. Follow That Bird *Have Big Bird be ran over by a truck. *Make it the "Sesame Street" series finale. *Put Elmo in it. Jurassic World *Have the veloceraptors ride motorcycles. *Have the island blown up at the end. *Give the Dominicus-Rex the ability to swim. *Put Godzilla in it. *All the logos are not new. Incredibles *Take out the 'WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT' scene. *Have Chicago blow up and the family has to move to New York. *One word: ALIENS Simpsons Movie *We find out that Lisa is an impostor. *We find out that Homer is actually a woman and Marge is actually a man *Springfield is blown up Harry Potter Films Order of Phenoix *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *Umbridge kills the Whesley Twins after they attack the hall with fireworks during an exam *Umbridge kills the cats on the plates in her office *Umbridge marries Mr Flitch *Umbridge changes the hogwarts uniform to pink and the houses to Cath Kidson, Laura Ashley, NotOnTheHighStreet and Urcle Half-Blood Prince *Hermionie dies Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Harry wakes up *TROLLOLOLOLOL I JUST RUINED YOUR CHILDHOOD Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Aliens Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Random Works! Category:Spongebob Category:Toy Story Category:E.T. Category:Movies Category:How To Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Wayside Category:Disney